Fiebre
by XxAzucar89xX
Summary: Merlin está pasando por una estapa difícil. Le suscitarán accidentes. Pero...Todo pasa por algo. ¿Verdad? . Mordred llega a formar parte de su círculo de amigos. Sobre todo cuando Arthur pierde la oportunidad de estar a su lado. #Hay celos#mucha tensión. ¿Qué pasará con Merlin?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de la serie de Merlin me pertenece

 **Titulo: F** iebre

 **Autor** : XxAzucar89xX

 **Pairing:** ArthurxMerlin

 **Género: BL/** Romance Humor

 **«Fever»**

 **By**

Xx **A** zucar8 **9** xX

Merlin no puede más, se siente terrible, respira con dificultad, su temperatura corporal excede más de lo normal, no es una simple febrícula. Ahora tiene que lidiar no solo con ese malestar corporal, sino que debe prestar atención, lo que fuera que el docente este explicándoles. Pero es tentadora la demanda con descansar ahora mismo.

Disputa mental contra el cansancio y durar unas horas más. Solo quiere dejarse caer en brazos de Morfeo. Es más los síntomas se intensifican en cada parte de su cuerpo, como cual campo de batalla.

― Ah Choo!― Se mira y vuelve a limpiarse la nariz. No es normal, no puede ser una simple alergia causada por el polen, el polvo impregnado en su ropa por pasar por el ático esa mañana.

Mientras piensa, pequeñas gotas comienzan aparecer en su frente viajando gravitacionalmente hasta sus mejillas, las cuales están tan encendidas. Es claro que está enfermo.

Gripe.

¿Como la contrajo? Ni él sabe. Si, tal vez ahora que lo recuerda. Una caminata bajo la lluvia de verano es la culpable. El clima bipolar, también puede serlo.

El tiempo transcurre miserablemente, sus síntomas empeoran. Ahora tiene el pelo pegado a la frente, dolor en todo el cuerpo y principalmente en la cabeza. Lo peor se avecina cuando siente que hay picor en la garganta, que por más agua tome el alivio dura segundos.

¡Vamos! Tiene que durar unas horas más, no puede rendirse ante una simple gripe.

Todo aquel que estuviera en esa situación, optaría lógicamente irse a casa. Un permiso, un justificante y listo.

Pero no es sencillo, pero no es tan fácil. Tantos "Pero" Indeseable palabra.

Exite. No es que Merlin trate de conservar su intachable asistencia, es más que eso. Mira su mochila con tanto conformismo, que guarda consigo hasta el final de la clase. Un Proyecto escrito, el cual debe presentarlo precisamente hoy, sin excusas.

Bad Day!

Tambaleándose y con la mirada pesada llega solo hasta la puerta del salón. Allí se decide no quedarse, va a saltarse solo para poder descansar hasta la siguiente clase. Y con pasos lentos recorre los pasillos, es demasiado, su cuerpo es un campo de batalla, dolor muscular, duele caminar, respirar. Quizás la mejor idea es ir en busca de su profesor, presentarlo por adelantado y fin al problema.

No es fácil. Aquel Docente se encuentra a dos salones, y el jamás perdonaría ser interrumpido.

Ni modo a continuar con el plan, buscar un sitio tranquilo donde pueda descansar con tranquilidad.

Piensa en La biblioteca.

Imaginarse estar en ella no es mala idea, es mas es tranquila, asientos cómodo, espaciosa, mesas frías y amplias, sobre todo aire acondicionado todo lo que su cuerpo y mejillas necesitan.

Nadie nota su presencia cuando ingresa, se toma el tiempo en escoger un buen lugar para que nadie le interrumpa mientras trata de tomar un descanso tan deseado.

Saca cuantas cosas de la mochila, como su botellón de agua que terminará tan solo a dos sorbos, pañuelos para tenerlos en la mesa.

Toma asiento cerca de la ventana y el estante de libros, que pega de frente. Tan aislado como quiere.

Recuesta su rostro de lado sobre la mesa, agradeciendo el alivio para una de sus mejillas, mirando el día soleado a través de la ventana, quizás burlándose de él. Luego cambia de lado, porque en verdad es justamente lo que necesitando, así que le importa poco estar abrazando a la mesa ahora, recibiendo como el aire frio que el aire acondicionado proporciona.

A solo dos minutos. Su teléfono vibra en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No le presta importancia.

Pero insistente cuando vibra por segunda vez. Apenas lee lo que dice.

"¿Merlin?" "La clases acaba de iniciar"

El mensaje proviene de Morded. Lo cual es raro y decepcionante. No es quien esperaba que fuera. Es aquel compañero de clases y frunce el entrecejo.

¿Por qué?

Piensa en si Responder o no, así que corto escribe " biblio…." Luego Borra y coloca un "emoji de libros" Porque no quiere ser descortés.

Duerme, pensando en su tío Gaius, quien está de viaje nuevamente. A veces extraña su casa, el lugar donde creció, estar al lado de su madre. Recordando las infusiones que solía prepararle, la sopa de pollo, el té de limón y sus mimos cuando enfermaba.

Quizás ya era hora de valerse por sí mismo. Llegaría a casa y estaría solo. Y eso haría, cuidaría de sí mismo. ¡Oh el odiado proyecto! Que impide que se marche a casa.

Su cuerpo traspira tanto como si hubiera corrido una maratón, su sueño es no están profundo, puede escuchar el sonido del viento, el de las calles y autobuses que pasan cerca. Puede ver a su madre entrando por la puerta con un caldo de pollo en las manos, escuchar la voz de su tío Gaius.

Eso no está bien, despierta. Pero no esta tan seguro si lo ha hecho porque de pronto el sello dorado de un libro que tiene la forma de dragón se desprende y camina sobre la cubierta. Le sorprende como va creciendo. A medida las cosas a su alrededor son grandes y vuelven a encogerse de una manera intermitente.

Eso no es lo que llega asustarle al principio, es cuando su mochila se aleja de su alcancé y comienza a caer en un vórtice que se abre en el suelo.

No es real, no es real es solo una pesadilla, es la fiebre haciendo caos en su cabeza.

Pero no puede despertar.

― **§―**

Ver a Gwaine escribir en su celular sin parar es más desesperante ver pasar el minutero del reloj del salón. Es más notaba como llegaba a sonreír de manera triunfante cada vez que presionaba sobre . _Enviar_.

Claro que comprendió después que buscara otra opción, como mirar a Percival que fingía prestar atención mientras escribía rápidamente entre medio de sus piernas, para que no le notaran.

Bueno ellos tenían mejor manera de desconectarse de la clase aburrida.

Pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero a estas alturas la única persona que realmente podría prestarle atención, está a dos salones, justo en la clase del temible Mr. Geoffrey, él en verdad no llegaría a contestar por razones obvias.

Volvió a obsérvalos, en verdad les envidiaba.

Nota como las mejillas de Percival se tornan rojas y casi deja escapar el celular de las manos para luego sentarse adecuadamente en su silla. Algo ocurrió, para hacerlo sentir tan avergonzado. De pronto escucho a Gwaine soltar una risilla…

Y allí comprendió lo que ocurría, toda esa sincronización simultanea de mensajes. ¡Por la Reina!

Eso jamás se había imaginado, demasiado perturbador que prefirió copiar los apuntes.

― **§―**

Cuando descifra el mensaje que recibe por respuesta. Imagino que no fue una buena idea, Merlin siempre era algo arisco con sus atenciones, solo no entendía el ¿por qué? Cuando llego a esta nueva ciudad y el nuevo lugar donde estudiaría sabía que no será fácil ser aceptado.

Sin Embargo Morgana su nueva tutora, se hizo cargo de buscarle un buen lugar. Hablándole muy bien de él, que si nadie iba darle la bienvenida, el lo haría.

Creyó, no fue su culpa. Solo suya por hacerse falsas esperanzas. Quizás cuando llego fue contrario a sus expectativas. Inmediatamente fue aceptado por Arthur y por el resto de sus amigos. Excepto por Merlin.

Pero aun no sabe "¿por qué?"

Ahora que son compañeros en la mayoría de la asignaturas y aun así no ha sido una buena oportunidad. Sin embargo su mala suerte aun empeora, cuando ve que debe hacer un típico trabajo con él.

Sale del salón con una simple excusa. Necesita encontrarlo. Un emoji de libros es la única pista que tiene. Estaría estudiando en algún sitio, ¡No! Conoce todos los lugares a lo que él prefiere estudiar, y no lo encuentra. La biblioteca es su última opción cuando el cielo está nublado.

Cuando ingresa el panorama se encuentra vacio, camina recorriendo cada lugar sin darse por vencido. ¡Vamos tiene que estar aquí!- se dijo.

El segundo ambiente de la biblioteca se ubica detrás de unos estantes, lo encuentra cerca de la ventana, descansado de lado sobre la mesa aparentemente durmiendo. Se acerco lentamente para no asustarlo

― ¿Merlin? ― Llama tocándole la espalda.

― ¡Mmmm! ― la única respuesta que obtiene. Ve su rostro bañado de sudor.

Estira su mano para tocar su frente, al sentir lo calienta que esta la retira rápidamente, antes decir algo y romper el contacto. Merlin rehúye girando su rostro

― ¡Madre Mia Merlin! ― Exclamo asombrado, procurando no gritar demasiado― ¡Estas ardiendo!― Y…. adiós trabajo en grupo del cual hablar. Bueno no importa ahora en realidad. La salud es primero.

― ¡Ya pasara! ¡No exageres!

― Bien ¡Pero necesitas ir a la Enfermería!

― ¡Sera después! ― Rechaza desplegando totalmente su cara de la mesa. Justo allí queda el dibujo de una mancha humeda .Avergonzado se limpia la comisura de la boca, la frente y lo evade buscando su mochila. ― ¡No necesito que te preocupes por mí!

Otra vez lo rechazaba, siempre que intenta brindarle ayuda ¿Qué podría hacer?

Mira su teléfono y busca el número de Arthur entre sus contactos. Pega con el número y cuando escribe. "Ven a la Biblioteca por Merlin"

Merlín ya está emprendiendo marcha. No termina de escribir tan rápido lo segundo,.

"Ardiendo en…"

Y va detrás de él.

No puede llegar mucho con pasos lentos. Pero se equivoca cuando lo ve perderse al final del pasillo. Llegando directamente a los baños.

Tambaleándose con ataques de dolor en los músculos, con las mejillas encendidas y con sudor plegado en todo su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

Corre detrás de él antes que la puerta se cerrara en su cara. Lo ve acercarse al lavado, quizás porque necesita adecentarse. Se moja el rostro, el cuello mojando su camisa en el proceso.

Así que ofreció su toalla cuando vio hacer aquello.

Suerte que llevaba una consigo. Claro los entrenamientos de futbol.

― Gracias…― acepto secándose el rostro.

― De nada. ― realmente se sentía satisfecho de hacer algo por él ― Si gustas te puedo prestar una camiseta.

Merlin asiente con un bajito "Ok" camina para el otro bloque. Siempre tan tímido como para cambiarse ante él.

― Si no fuera… por un proyecto que debo entregar en la última clase. Estaría en Casa― suelta resignado.

― Si gustas yo podría hacerme cargo. Además le escribí a Arthur. ― Recordó.

Y allí un mensaje de respuesta fueron solo signos de interrogación.

"Estamos en los baños"

― No te preocupes. Estoy mejor. ― No es verdad, su cuerpo reclama ayuda buscando apoyo en una de las paredes frías del baño― Solo unos minutos.

―Esperemos por Arthur. ¿Él sabrá qué hacer? ― concluyo viéndolo deslizarse para quedar sentado frente suyo.

Merlin no soporto disgustarse un poco, aunque con el rostro que lleva es difícil de notarlo. ¿Por qué siempre Arthur? No entendía por qué todos tenían tanta afición hacia él, en especial Mordred.

No dijo nada.

El molesto silencio se forma como cual barrera entre ellos. Hasta que un sonoro ruido rompió con aquello.

La puerta se abre con fuerza. Arthur los encuentra, allí donde Mordred está de pie y Merlin tan pálido tan decaído vistiendo una ropa que claramente no le pertenece a él.

― ¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí? ― Reclamo luego de haber pasado por la biblioteca y no encontrarlos. Llego a imaginarse lo que Gwaine había interpretado cuando leyó el mensaje. Eso no podría ser, se dijo, se repitió muchas veces. Pero cuando llego el tercer mensaje, perdió la razón.

Los rumores y las ideas de Gwaine nunca son buena combinación.

―Nada. ― Contesta tranquilamente ― Es… solo tiene fiebre.

― ¿No fue lo que escribiste en el teléfono? ― cuestiona molesto enseñando su teléfono. Mordred retrocedió dos pasos, debía mirar sus mensajes. La verdad estaba extrañado que Arthur estuviera enojado.

¡Rayos, fueron los mensajes! Silencio largo.

Luego una pequeña risa casi invisible en el rostro de Mordred al darse cuenta de cómo fueron interpretados.

― Encontré a Merlín en la biblioteca y literalmente ardiendo en fiebre. Lo primero que pensé fue avisarte. ¡ Tú lo conoces mejor que yo! Y…

― ¿Y ..?

― Sin embargo Merlín salió de la biblioteca mientras te escribía. No me dio tiempo en explicarlo bien. Así que lo seguí hasta aquí. ..

― Gracias. ― soltó sin dejarlo terminar. De hecho Mordred se lo agradeció, no es muy bueno dando explicaciones. Luego Arthur dirigió su vista hacia su amigo.

―Merlín, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

― Te dije que no era nada. Solo es gripe, no la peste. ―contesta de mala manera.

Arthur se acerca para llevárselo, Mordred ayuda tomando sus cosas.

― Tiene un proyecto que entregar. ― Le dice esperando que Arthur no se moleste por ese detalle. ― Me hare cargo de ello. ― se ofrece esperando que Merlín acepte delante de él.

―Nada de "Peros". Mordred se hará cargo. Sacare consentimiento de la enfermería. Y el director dará aprobación para llevarte a casa.― ¿Bien? ― espera ver que asiente

― Ok. ― Merlín acepta. Ambos ven como Mordred corre por los pasillos para llegar a la clase señalada. Poco después se deja llevar por los pasillos, al quedar solos.

Obediente, toma asiento en la enfermería, hasta verlo con una pequeña boleta en sus manos. Luego caminan juntos hasta la sala del decano para recibir su aprobación.

―Gracias… ― Merlin queda agradecido. Quizás si habría hecho esto desde el principio y estaría en su cama.

Arthur deja su enojo con él, para reconfortarlo con una mano sobre su hombro.

― **§―**

 **Fin ¿?**

 **N/A:** Solo si gustan habrá continuación

2) Nah! La escritora enfermo de gripe, solo se le ocurrió mientras estaba en cama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de la serie de Merlin me pertenece

 **Titulo: F** iebre

 **Autor** : XxAzucar89xX

 **Pairing:** ArthurxMerlin

 **Género: BL/** Romance Humor

 **«Fever»**

 **By**

Xx **A** zucar8 **9** xX

Nadie debería pasar por algo así. Tener un dolor de cuerpo; terrible. Aun peor desmereciendo cada posición antialgica sobre la cama. Se siente cansado, y somnoliento por culpa de la fiebre que lleva la intención de permanecer, con un síntoma por de más molesto. Aquella tos incontrolable y persistente, exacerbando más su dolor en el pecho.

Van cuatros horas, desde la Farmacia, y que le comprara todo lo prescrito de la receta, hasta el que lo dejara en su casa, o prácticamente lo ayudara con llegar hasta su habitación. Aunque en realidad solo lo abandonara a su suerte, colocando la cereza a su miseria.

Arthur se retira, sin decir mucho, pero que entre líneas acaba de presentarse un asusto en casa. Y " _Adios"_ a su única compañía. Hubiera preferido enfermar en clases a que estar Solo y Enfermo.

Su tio Gaius llegaria dentro de una semana, volvería en cuando terminara el Seminario Internacional de Medicina.

Y es así como acabo todo…

Eleva su cabeza para buscar las medicinas, pero la bolsa de papel no se encontraba allí, solo un vaso de agua y sus pañuelos desechables. Aparte de su reloj de cabecera y su móvil tintando una pequeña luz azul. Seguramente quedo en la sala. Allí abajo.

¿Flojera? ¡No! Es porque tiene que bajar esas escaleras.

Y al fin encuentra una posición adecuada, recostándose sobre sus almohadas, en decúbito ventral, con el rostro de lado.

 _ **2:30 am**_

La somnolencia se apodera de sus sentidos, adormeciéndolos bajo aquel estado confusional transitorio, donde las sensaciones son tan irreales, son reales gracias a la fiebre.

Su cuerpo da vueltas por toda la cama, buscando la manera de alejar aquellas pesadillas que gozan con torturarlo mientras intenta dormir.

Sin embargo, es una larga noche, donde cree encontrar a ciertos personajes de su vida. Ve a Valiant persiguiéndolo, acosándolo por los pasillos del colegio. Es un sueño, lo sabe, pero huye de todas maneras. De pronto está dentro de un salón de clases y allí ve a su profesor Cenred mirándolo de la misma forma que ha estado haciendo cuando lo encontró en la dirección, la manera en que aquel tacto sobre sus hombros, se convierte en caricias mal disimuladas. Tan perturbador e inquietante. Y lo peor de todo es que nadie está allí para hacer algo al respecto además que nadie va a creerle, nadie va escucharlo, solo cuenta con mantenerse alejado de aquel hombre.

Solo es un recuerdo…

Y por un momento cree que está siendo tocado.

¡Despierta!

Abre los ojos buscando huir.

Es solo otra pesadilla, por aquella fiebre. De nuevo ese malestar. Pero más de ello está asustado, con el corazón latiendo a mil, porque lo sintió tan real

 _¡Despierta! Aquella voz interior._

Escucha un ruido que lo desconecta, desde el interior de la casa, prácticamente similar a una puerta. Su corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza.

No es cierto. Es solo la fiebre. Y ellos están tan lejos.

 _ **5:15 am**_

Sueña con Freya, la hermosa chica que rompió su corazón al marchase a otro Condado.

Allí está ella. Juntos, sentados bajo aquella banca, de aquel Parque. Tomando su mano, para no dejarla ir, sabe que lo hará, ella se levantará y le dirá hasta pronto. Siente que se repetirá.

Pero permanecen juntos, caminando por aquella calle, cuando ve su el suelo, sus pies están descalzos, eso no tiene sentido. Se detiene. Pero ella continua, ve como voltea a verle, sonriéndole y soltando su mano prometiéndole regresar.

"¡Espera!"

Despierta por consecutiva vez. Agitado, sudoroso, recordando aquel sueño vivido. Aun siente el toque de su mano sobre la suya. La sensación fría en la planta de los pies. Extrañado busca una manera de parar esas pesadillas.

No puede seguir soportando tanta tortura. Pero primero se deshace de sus prendas húmedas dejándolas sobre el suelo. Puede vislumbrar como sus sabanas y el cobertor cuelgan de los bordes, un cambio de sabanas es lo que necesita y no se los puede dar.

Aquello le produce un dolor de cabeza, un mareo por el cambio de presión, pero continua con su labor.

Apoyando sus manos en el marco de la puerta, la pared y la barandilla de la escalera, doliéndole el caminar, y con cada un escalón que bajar. Necesita de sus medicinas. Le falta poco.

Logra ver bajo esa poca iluminación, la bolsa de papel reposando sobre la mesita esquinera de la sala, olvidada después de su primera administración.

Con pasos torpe y con suerte de no darse con el primer mueble, se sienta de golpe tomando en proceso la bolsa. Allí se encuentra con dos frascos. Ni hay la receta. Ni sabe cuál de ellos primero tomar.

Arthur no hace bien ni de enfermero.

La palabra acetaminofén se repite en ambos frascos, al leer el corto prospecto pegado en el cuerpo del frasco. Diferenciándose por la dosis que contiene cada frasquito además que solo uno nombra un antihistamínico y descongestionante. La decisión es indiscutible. El de tres compuestos.

Sin importarle mucho la comodidad del sofá, es llanamente confortante así que se recuesta, subiendo sus piernas, esperando el efecto que ofrece aquel comprimido

 _ **10:00 am**_

La sala esta iluminada por completo, los rayos de sol atraviesan las ventanas incluso las persianas. Su estómago ruge interrumpiendo todo pensamiento, con pereza busca como poder levantarse. Llegando a la cocina, enciende la estufa. Merlín puede valerse por sí solo. Buscando en la despensa la sopa instantánea que tanto gusta, pero se lleva la decepción.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fue al supermercado?

Palmea la encimera como si buscara otra opción. Un té con limón. Fácil y sencillo.

Al dar el primer sorbo, el sabor es insípido, aumentando un par de cucharillas el sabor en sus papilas no cambia. Continua insípido. No importa de todas formas, termina por beberlo.

De regreso al sofá, recostado boca abajo no tiene otra opción que permanecer allí. Su mano derecha cuelga dejando que sus dedos jueguen con la textura de la alfombra. La suavidad es envolvente, deseando ser aquel tejido afelpado para recibir aquella atención sobre su cabeza.

¡Increíble! Extrañando los mimos de su madre.

 _ **13:45 pm**_

Se siente solo. Vulnerable por la gripe. Espera tanto que Arthur apareciera, Gwen, incluso Morgana.

 _ **14:55 pm**_

El toque en la puerta lo despierta, por el momento cree que es solo su imaginación. Sabe que lo mejor es mantenerse alerta a la espera del siguiente. Quizás lo soñó, una imaginación suya por estar esperándole. Una alucinación hipnopómpica, de aquellas tras salir del sueño, lo cual es rectificado por un segundo toque y seguido de otro.

¨Arthur¨ prima aquel pensamiento. Como puede, llega hasta la puerta.

El recibimiento se convierte en sorpresa y decepción. Esperaba ver primeramente aquella cabellera rubia, en cambio allí donde sus ojos se concentraban, veían unos rizos cenizos.

― ¿Mordred? ― A más que un saludo, se escuchaba desagrado.

El nombrado, se ve como si contuviera la respiración, como una de sus manos se aferran a su mochila.

― ¡Hola! ― Pero aquel saludo no borra la cara de desagrado de Merlin. Necesita esforzarse más― Lamento molestarte. Sé que no esperabas... ― se excusa como si fuera un niño― Te llame muchas veces, antes de venir. Pero los chicos aseguraron que estarías en tu casa. Solo vine para traerte los apuntes.

― ¿Ellos, te pidieron que vinieras? ― le miro desilusionado.

― ¡Si! ¡Digo No! En realidad, no quería llegar de sorpresa. Pero no contestabas. Solo quería estar seguro de venir. Talvez estarías en alguna casa.

― Disculpas por eso. Pero me quede dormido en la sala. Así que no sé.

― Bueno― No sabe que más decir, pero necesita hacerlo― ¿Cómo te encuentras? Tu fiebre…

― Va y viene

Merlín tiene que morderse la lengua. Necesita controlar esas ganas de ser grosero. Algo sin sentido. En estos momentos solo preferiría sentirse enfermo que incómodo, pero no puede. Un poco de educación y modales no hace mal.

Mordred lo nota, pero ya está acostumbrado al tipo de trato que tiene Merlín para con él, lo deja pasar. Solo darle una oportunidad más. Así que da los siguientes pasos para alejarse de la puerta. Pero escucha la sorpresiva invitación.

Evitan mirarse, hasta que Merlin reconoce que está solo en calzoncillos. Quizás sea por eso. Pero es así como alguien que está solo y enfermo, difícilmente pueda mantenerse decente.

Se excusa por recibirlo así, mientras sube a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa.

Mordred solo asiente.

En el momento que queda solo, repasa rápidamente la sala. No puede evitar sentir empatía por él. Sabe que es estar solo, incluso puede imaginárselo para alguien quien no está acostumbrado.

De todas formas, no fue buena idea, es fácil darse cuenta lo incomodo que se ha puesto. Lo mejor es retirarse. Tampoco quiere atosigarlos y ser molesto. Algún día quizás Merlín se dé cuenta quien es en verdad.

Y está decidido en marcharse sin decir nada. Pero los pasos de Merlín bajando las escaleras lo detienen.

― Mordred… ―

― Sera mejor que me vaya… ― comento, para acortar la distancia. Viéndolo bajar con una camiseta y pantalones puestos.

― Enserio discúlpame. No me esperaba que alguien viniera a …visitarme. ― Añade, pero no puede evitar ser adusto. Silencio. Merlin reconoce que debe relajarse, nadie más que él, se ha molestado en venir.

― Gracias por venir.

― De nada para eso están…― no puede terminar la frase porque Merlin se ha puesto serio otra vez. ― estamos. ― cambio el final de su oración.

― ¿Bien y de que me he perdido? ― suelta― Vamos a ver qué cantidad de trabajo tengo.

― ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ―Asiente saliendo de sus pensamientos. Revolvió su mochila extrayendo un par de cuadernos y una hoja impresa. ― Tenemos esto― Le entrego.

Alli lo primero que vio fue su nombre seguido de LeFay. Y más que todo el tema del proyecto, la fecha, el sello y firma de la Docente.

― ¿Tenemos un proyecto juntos? ― dijo incrédulo. Esperaba que no fuera cierto, en realidad creyó que le tocaría con Mithian.

― Si. Sé que tenías una expectativa diferente. Pero no te preocupes, puedes escoger, puedes cambiar. Por mí no hay problema ― acota beneplácito.

No puede seguir con esto, sabe lo que está pensando. Está siendo rechazado nuevamente. Nadie es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta, pero cualquier persona se mostraría ofendida, y eso es lo que más lo enoja.

Porque eso lo convierte en mala persona. Y a Mordred en un chico perfecto. Por lo cual gano así la confianza de todos.

― No hay razón para hacer eso. ― dispuso. ― Además nos queda poco tiempo.

― Cierto.

El ambiente es tenso y ambos luchan contra ello. Merlin acepta sus cuadernos, pero no tiene cabeza para querer escribir.

― Me gustaría invitarte algo de tomar. Pero no tengo nada.

― ¡Tranquilo hombre! ― acepta de buena gana. De hecho, sus ojos dan con ellos y allí lo ve esta tenso, nervioso, a más de incómodo.

Alguien debe encargarse de cortar toda esa tensión.

Mordred se pone de pie caminando hasta la cocina. La cual es mediana, con un gran mesón de granito en el medio.

― ¿No has desayunado, ni almorzado nada todo el día?

Antes que pudiera responder

― ¿Que dices si vamos de compras?

No es mala idea.

― Claro. Deja que llame un taxi, así podremos….

― No es necesario tengo el auto aparcado aquí cerca.

― **§―**

La tarde es calurosa y húmeda, señales de una lluvia de verano. Merlin camina por los pasillos de comida instantánea, mientras que Mordred pasa por la panadería.

Allí se encuentran.

― ¿Qué buscas?

― ¡Perdón!

No entendía la pregunta. Pero ha de suponer que estar varios minutos enfrascado en un pasillo, ha ganado su preocupación.

― No encuentro la sopa de pollo…― suelta. Y Mordred se aguata por no reírse a sus espaldas por eso. No sabe cómo ha salido eso, pero se le escucha como un crio.

El solo mirar los nombres y las marcas le provoca más dolor de cabeza, se siente mareado, pero no tiene por qué saberlo Mordred. Quizás sea los efectos de la Pseudoefedrina del antigripal.

Ni siquiera ha prestado atención a lo que acaba de decirle, pero se escucha sopa pollo juntas en una oración.

Lo trascendente ahora y para su cuerpo, es estar dentro del vehículo para poder sentarse y siquiera dormir hasta llegar a casa. Le importa poco llevar las bolsas, solo tiene la mirada fija en la puerta el auto y el asiento en mente.

Mordred se hace cargo. Deja que Merlín descanse, que si se duerme no hay problema. El viaje a casa no es largo, pero si generoso.

 **C** ontinuará

¡Que os pareció! ¿Arthur se pondrá celoso?

Gracias a todos por su fav´s Follow´s y review´s

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Bueno si lo amerita con buenas críticas. Sino pues lo dejamos aquí. Yo por uno, si me esfuerzo gente bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de la serie de Merlín me pertenece.

 **Titulo: F** iebre

 **Autor** : XxAzucar89xX

 **Pairing:** ArthurxMerlin

 **Género: BL/** Romance Humor

 **«Fever»**

 **By**

Xx **A** zucar8 **9** xX

No hay nada más embarazoso y humillante que tener a la persona que nunca os cae bien, se convierta en la única persona que esté dispuesta en ayudarte, quizás porque nunca antes le había sucedido una cosa asi, pero definitivamente el Karma tiene que ver en esto.

Y es porque después de llegar del SuperMaker, Mordred se ha prestado para cocinar. Ya bien, lo acepta. Pero su conciencia lo hace sentirse la peor persona de todo Londres, porque vamos reconoce que no ha sido muy gentil y sociable con él, sin motivos ni razones.

Y sabes que eso es bastante preocupante y molesto, porque cuando estas en aquel lado, donde recibes aquel tipo de trato, te preguntas ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste de malo?

Asi que lo sabe. Él es la prueba viviente de aquellas situaciones tan incomodas que llego a pasar desde cada novia de Arthur: Sofía, Viviane. Hasta algún amigo que llego a presentarle.

Ahora se siente tonto, por Ser este tipo de persona.

El Karma tan pronto viene, sin reservas, ni llamados a la puerta. Pero es tan injusta, porque no fue tan presta cuando él más lo necesitaba. Quizás no le toco asientos de primera fila, para ver caer aquellas personas.

En fin, he aquí en el umbral de la puerta, contemplando con desanimo su habitación. Necesita alejar aquellos pensamientos incomodos y molestos. Limpiar sería la mejor terapia, porque lo leyó en alguna revista.

Cambia la ropa de cama, recoge la basura de pañuelos usados, coge la ropa sucia en un cesto, con todo para ir a lavar, pero allí de la nada encuentra una prenda singular. La camiseta prestada. Seguramente Arthur se tomó la molestia de arrojarla detrás de la puerta.

No hizo más que un amago y lo metió en la ropa sucia, cuando todo fue mecánicamente, dejando en marcha el aparato.

La cocina estaba cerca, podría ir a ver, pero ¿qué diría? Se sentía más tonto y torpe. Perezoso emprende paso tras paso, tan dudoso, como si esperara cualquier reacción alguna, quizás alguna ley de la Física.

Y agradece que Mordred estuviera tan concentrado, para alejarse sin que lo notara. Nunca imaginaria tener a alguien cocinando para él. Y como si algo comenzara a seguirlo, el aroma viaja hasta su habitación, inundándolo todo, provocando que su estómago rugiera a causa del hambre.

Si, llevaba dos días sin probar un bocado. Lo mínimo había bebido agua y te. Todoes insípido cuando enfermas de gripe.

Cerro su habitación, tomo una toalla y ropa para encerrarse en el baño. De algún modo dudo con ponerle el pestillo a la puerta, su mente crea pensamientos absurdos, talvez sea producto de la fiebre, o la forma de no sentirse culpable.

Un baño lo relajaría, un baño alejaría esos pensamientos y disminuiría la fiebre.

Abre la regadera hasta sentir como cae con fuerza sobre su cabeza.

Tiempo suficiente para salir de una vez, comienza a sentir frio, sus músculos se contraen en la parte superior, haciendo que encogiera sus brazos.

Pone un pie fuera de la tina, extendiendo el brazo para dar con la toalla, en cabio golpea el bote de Shampoo, el cual cae estrepitosamente sobre su pie derramando el contenido inmediatamente.

No duro ni un segundo, tras perder su centro de gravedad, y el resto pasa tan rápido que apenas le da tiempo para sujetarse.

Finalmente recibe de lleno el golpe contra las frías baldosas del baño.

Apenas un quejido, el aire escapa de sus pulmones tras el golpe.

El estallido seguido de un golpe seco llama la atención de Mordred. La sopa esta lista, así que puede dejarla.

Preocupado se acerca a las escaleras para llamar.

― ¿Merlin? ―

No están alto ni tan cerca, necesita subir para comprobar que está bien. A zancadas subes las escaleras, hasta escoger con la mirada cuál de las puertas es la habitación de Merlín.

Tras escuchar la regadera y quejidos de dolor, corre hasta encontrarse con la puerta y la luz del baño. Golpea hasta obtener una respuesta, preguntando por él.

― ¿Merlín? ― Pregunta preocupado. Solo le escucha quejarse. Mordred no espera, abre la puerta del baño para encontrarlo en el piso ― ¿Qué paso? ―

― ¡Mordred! ¡Ayudame! ― con voz adolorida, trata de sujetarse en el borde de la tina.

EL nombrado está sorprendido al encontrarlo en el suelo. Está claro que la caída ha sido fuerte, pero cuanto antes debe cubrir su pudor. Le alcanza la toalla para luego ocuparse en buscar alguna lesión. Revisa su cabeza, pero teniéndolo a Merlin en sus manos el cual solo se resiste en gritar por mero dolor.

― ¿Te golpeaste la Cabeza?

― No, no, es mi pierna, mi tobillo.

Su pierna derecha está dentro del ángulo que se forma entre la base del váter y la pared, como puede logra sacarlo. Merlin se sujeta de su hombro, no contiene el dolor y suelta un alarido cerca de su oreja mientras aprieta con fuerza su brazo.

― ¡Con cuidado! ¡Que duele mucho!

Y es que sujetarlo es difícil y más por la cintura, todo porque esta mojado y la toalla al mismo tiempo. Pero no puede con el peso y el piso, por poco se resbalan juntos, gracias a la sustancia verde que se escurre de la boca del bote, etiquetado como shampoo.

― ¿Qué paso?

― Solo quería alcanzar la toalla, luego cayó el Shampoo, y tropecé al salir, Creo que perdí el equilibrio...

― Estaba en la cocina cuando escuche el golpe, me pego un susto. ¿Sabes?

Merlin solo le mira no sabe que decir, solo en estos momentos agradecer a su mala suerte.

― ¿No se ve nada bien?

― A lo mejor solo un esquince.

― ¡No duele como esguince!

En estos momentos se desespera para ayudarlo a salir y llevarlo a emergencia. La posibilidad de una fractura es más acertada que un esguince. Busca un mejor angulo para cargar con su peso y evitar que el apoye el pie lesionado.

― ¿Qué haces?

― Ayudar a levantarte. Iré a tu izquierda asi, es mejor

 **...**

Con una gran disculpa en mente aparcó su vehículo cerca de la casa de Merlin. le extraño bastante encontrar otro auto estacionado en el garaje. Sabía que Gaius no se encontraba por motivos de viaje. Preocupado toca y llama para decirle que está afuera de su casa. No hay respuesta.

Gira el picaporte, no hay seguro que se oponga. Debería mantener la casa con llave. Al menos ser precavido. Pero apuesta que va a decirle que el vecindario es un lugar tranquilo y que no hay que temer.

Y busca Merlín En la sala, la cocina. No hay señales. Quizás este arriba. porque tiene que estarlo. mientras sube por las escaleras. Desde arriba ve la mesa y una mochila.

"Mordred" Su nombre se escucha como si lo nombrara con violencia.

Sube tan rápido, cuando prima ese pensamiento. Y no, no puede molestarse. Es más, debería darle las gracias por estar aquí, haciéndole compañía. Pero lamentablemente no puedes cumplir con lo que planeas.

Peor aún le cuando le prometes. Excusarse no extingue aquello, ni por qué tuvo que acompañar a su novia, conduciendo 5 horas sobre una carretera.

Antes de dar el último escalón, puede escuchar quejidos de dolor. Proviene de la habitación de Merlin. Y alcanza a oírle decir a él.

"Con cuidado"

"Confia en mi. Se lo que hago" la voz de Mordred se escucha como si apenas contuviera el aliento

"Duele!"- el grito de Merlin se escuchaba desesperado y aullado de dolor.

"¡Vamos que, si no aguantas, no podré llevarte a la cama!"

Ok! Sea lo que este ocurriendo. No es lo que piensa. ¡Que no! ¡Madre mía! ¡Que no! Reprime cada pensamiento tras escuchar.

Arthur abre de golpe la puerta del baño, cuando queda impresionado ante lo que estaba viendo, Claramente ha llamado la atención, y un casi infarto, cuando escucha la sorpresiva amenaza del portazo.

Mordred fue quien explico los hechos, mientras ayudaba a Merlina vestirse, teniendo a Arthur de pie en medio de la Habitación.

― Date prisa. Teneos que llevarlo al Hospital.

― ¡Cálmate quieres! ― Merlín no podía con el dolor y la impaciencia de Arthur lo cabreaba más. ― No pienso ir desnudo a Emergencia.

― Como si tuvieras mucho que mostrar. ― bromea, pero apenas alcanza reírse cuando de lleno le pega una almohada.

Mordred tiene tantas ganas de reírse por ello que se contiene. No quiere ser blanco de una almohada por el momento.

Con mucho cuidado los suben al vehículo de Arthur. Mordred sube con él para ayudarlo a mantener el pie.

Admiten a Melin a Emergencias asignándoles una cama. Después de haber rellenado el formulario que la enfermera les había entregado. Le hicieron preguntas mientras revisaban sus signos vitales. Aun no puede olvidarse la cara que puso cuando narro donde tuvo el accidente. Al ser llamado por su nombre, tanto Arthur como Mordred quisieron acompañarlo, pero la mujer con uniforme blanco se interpuso, en su camino. Ella misma se lo llevo en silla de ruedas. Y prefiere esperar sentado.

La inflamación va en aumento y ruega tanto para que no sea una fractura.

Fuera en los pasillos. Mordred comienza a sentirse incomodo como Arthur guarda silencio, como si estuviera ignorando su presencia.

Pero de pronto Arthur voltea para asaltarlo con una pregunta.

― ¿Crees que sea fractura?

Casi responde ¿Porque a mí?

De todas formas, responde con un― Tal vez.

― Menuda suerte

― Quizás….

La enfermera sale al pasillo. Para anunciarles que se requiere un responsable.

Ambos de piense miran sin decidirse cuál de los dos va

Mordred da un paso y la enfermera se lo lleva a la sala.

El lugar está repleto. Detrás de cada cortina hay cama y un paciente esperando ser atendido por el medico de turno. Tendría que replantearse si es esto lo que realmente escogería estudiar.

Cuando llega el Dr y su enfermera se dirigen hacia el inmediatamente.

Puede escuchar que ella le informa.

― _Paciente de sexo masculino, ingresa por sufrir un accidente en el baño hace más o menos una hora. ―_

― _Otro caso "accidente en el baño" Que se les da a estos jóvenes por hacerlo en un baño. Páseme la historia. Y llame al familiar._ ― ordena. No se trata más que un hombre mayor, casi de la edad de Gaius. Lo que no sabía, es que la suposición afecta a ambos jóvenes presentes.

La enfermera miro incomoda al joven, el cual esperaba saber para que le habían llamado.

― ¿Usted es?

No estaba preparado que va a responderle, demora tanto que el doctor se da por vencido en esperar su respuesta.

― Dejemos lo así, tengo otros pacientes críticos que atender. Le administraremos calmantes y tomaran una radiografía para ver si coincide con una fractura. Y si es solo un esguince podrá ir a casa.

― Haga lo que sea necesario Dr. ― fue lo único que automáticamente respondió.

Acercándose a Merlín cerro las cortinas tras él.

― ¿Qué dice?

―Probablemente sea una fractura.

― ¡No! ¡Fuck!

― ¡Hey! ― se sorprendió, nunca había oído decir una grosería antes.

― Tu no estas sentado en emergencia. Encima las enfermeras se burlan cada vez que vienen a revisarme.

Mordred se calló tras recordar la suposición del médico.

Un par de enfermera apartan la cortina para dar paso a un carrito. Mientras ellas sonreían al verlos a los dos, aquella complicidad de las enfermeras lo ponía nervioso. Pero se alegró cuando le ordenaron en salir para administrarle los medicamentos.

Al llegar a los pasillos busco a Arthur, la sala de espera estaba repleta, el lugar junto al rubio estaba ocupada por una mujer mayor.

― ¿Qué dijo el Doctor?

― Le harán una radiografía. Ahora mismo le están administrando analgésicos.

― Que bueno. Así dejara de llorar como una niñita.

― Sabes que no es gracioso. Las fracturas de ese tipo requieren cirugía.

Arthur se le queda viendo. Le cree, porque lo sabe.

Y en esos momentos la misma enfermera joven que estuvo atendiendo a Merlín se acerca hasta ellos.

― Buenas noches! ― saluda cortésmente a ambos, para luego mirar directamente a Mordred― Tenemos los resultados de la radiografía de su novio.

Mordred lucho tanto contra aquella vergüenza que logro sostener rictus inexpresivo. Como si aquello no le afectara en absoluto. En cambio, Arthur se dio tiempo para soltar una sonrisa sardónica. Tan opuesto a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Solo faltaban 30 minutos para la media noche. Merlín fue dado de alta. Con tratamiento por vía oral y un vendaje funcional, además de especificas indicaciones de fisioterapia.

Estaba tan agradecido que solo se tratara de un esguince de Grado II, el hematoma desaparecería con el tiempo y recuperaría la movilidad en un par de meses.

El móvil comenzó a vibra en el bolsillo, nuevamente. Quizás se trataba de algo urgente e importante que lo tomo y leyó la sarta de mensajes. En ese momento se arrepintió por haberlo hecho. Merlín jamás se daría cuenta porque no está en el grupo nuevo que se acaba de crear. Pero si el dicho administrador se reía a su costa.

Merlín se asoma a ver porque de repente Mordred se ha puesto quieto tras leer los mensajes, y lo que obtiene es que él aparta el móvil, guardándolo en la guantera del auto.

Gwaine, no tiene reparo. Lo peor de todo es que los demás le siguen en aquella línea de bromas, y comentarios tan subidos de tono.

Por su parte Arthur quien ya ha cobrado su pequeña venganza, está saboreándolo a costa de Mordred.

 **Continuará**

¡Dadme tiempo! Me dificulta no entregar a tiempo un capitulo nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de la serie de Merlín me pertenece.

 **Título: F** iebre

 **Autor** : XxAzucar89xX

 **Pairing:** ArthurxMerlin MordredXMerlin

 **Género: BL/** Romance Humor

 **«Fever»**

 **By**

Xx **A** zucar8 **9** xX

Capítulo 4

Las siguientes semanas para Merlín fueron las más largas y pesadas. Pero no tan malas, Arthur y algunos de sus amigos se ofrecieron con ayudarlo, porque no podía ausentarse sus clases. No más.

El dolor en su pie, disminuyo. Podía caminar por su cuenta propia, pero a pesar de demostrarlo. Contaba con un guardaespaldas cuidándolo. Mordred que en ocasiones era relevando por Arthur.

Y es allí que nota algo entre ellos, Arthur y Mordred se mostraron muy preocupados por él, al principio creyó que solo venían a casa como todos sus amigos, pero realmente era como si ambos tuvieran un deje de culpa, como si fueran los responsables.

Aunque no tenían por qué sentirlo. Es más, solo él, era quien debía lamentarse. Fue su torpeza. No quería que culparan a nadie, la culpa era suya por no cuidarse ni el mismo. Pero como dice Gwaine, los accidentes pasan.

Mordred era quien pasaba más tiempo, solo para terminar con el proyecto. Hubo ocasiones en que atrapo con la mirada a Arthur. Sus ojos y las expresivas cejas denotaban recelo cuando llegaba con una merienda en la bolsa.

Sobre todo, cuando respondía haberla preparado el mismo.

Por ultimo, llego a convertirse en una competencia. Arthur llegaba con comida comprada de sus lugares favoritos de Merlín.

Siempre se mostraría agradecido por el detalle.

Quizás Merlín al principio no llego a notar lo que pasaba. Si bien le divertía verlo rabiar, no podía durar ya que al final del día, sabía que no era correcto jugar con ello.

Parecía tan nuevo todo esto, solo que debió haberlo notado desde el día que le dieron el alta.

Sobre todo, ese día. Una mañana para recibir sus medicamentos, y los ungüentos. Claro que Arthur le entrego en sus manos para luego marcharse a su casa.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, fue encontrado con Mordred al pie de la cama aplicándole el analgésico tópico.

Luego Arthur lo hizo. Merlín se preguntó si era una broma. Porque es algo que generalmente no haría.

Digamos que Arthur no es el tipo de persona, atenta.

Salvo que se lo pidáis. Pero de una manera que solo Merlin sabe. Eso cuando dejas tu orgullo.

Incluso se quedó a dormir un par de veces, la primera vez fue cuando Mordred tuvo que hacerlo. Fue incómodo. Solo uno tenía la oportunidad de dormir en el piso de la habitación y uno en la sala de Merlín.

Sin embargo, acabaron durmiendo en el suelo de la sala. Sobre una colchoneta de yoga y cobertores.

Al final de la segunda semana, comenzó a notar cierto distanciamiento por parte de Arthur.

Quizás se daba a la dueña de las llamadas telefónicas. Una novia que ha estado consumiendo últimamente.

Notaron que se lo veía más estresado, con falta de tiempo. Merlín solo se limitaba a escuchar como sus amigos, hablaban de cómo era absorbido la mayor parte del tiempo por ella. Nunca, que el recuerde lo había visto en esa situación.

Pero sabes que no debes meterte en la vida de otros. Él tiene una vida. Y su mayor prioridad es sobrevivir al mes de exámenes, el cual se aproximaba. Debía enfocarse más en ello que en otros asuntos.

Gaius regreso de su viaje, sabiendo de las cosas que había ocurrido en su ausencia. Agradeció a Arthur por haberse hecho cargo de Merlín. Pasando desapercibido Mordred en aquel asunto.

En cuanto Todo, parecía volver como antes.

Eso solo era el comienzo. Si bien Gaius comenzó a notar que su sobrino le abría la puerta a Mordred. Lo extraño al principio. Pero algo positivo. Era un progreso, que le dio gusto que comenzaran a llevarse bien.

Y lo que comenzó en rutina, se mantuvo en constancia.

Compartían la mayor parte del día y no por ser simples compañeros de clases. Si no que ambos estaban de acuerdo hacer juntos cada actividad, tanto que dejaron de verse como compañeros a ser algo que definitivamente llamarían amistad.

Y allí estaban dentro de su habitación. Merlín tecleando en su ordenador y Mordred luchando contra el sueño, sosteniendo libro.

― ¿Mordred? ― exclamo al velo cabecear.

― Si. ― respondió tratando de mostrarse en alerta.

― Podremos descansar una hora, si quieres duerme en mi cama ― sugirió. Extrañado Mordred se levantó del suelo tomando la almohada para tumbarse junto con ella.

―Gracias. ― Realmente lo necesitaba. Faltaba una semana más para que acabaran el martirio. Dormir era una necesidad grande que dejo de ser una prioridad.

Merlin se levantó, tenía que ir al baño. El también estaban tan cansado. La ansiedad le quitaba las horas de sueño, y eso lo tenía en estas últimas semanas.

Regreso para encontrar a Mordred bien al extremo de la cama, respirando pesadamente. Aquello le tentó. Coloco la alarma para dormir solo hasta la hora acordada.

Se acomodó en el espacio sobrante y fue placentero sentir como su cuerpo reposaba sobre la mullida y cálida cama.

A medida que la luz que atravesaba la ventaba, empezaba a mermar lentamente. Termino por oscurecer la habitación.

Merlín no dejo ni la luz encendida en la sala, ni a la entrada de la casa.

Gaius llego, y lo que encontró le molesto en grande. Al ver que la casa se encontraba a oscuras, eran las 19:20 de la noche. Ni la entrada contaba con el seguro. Subió las escaleras pensando en las palabras y el castigo apropiado.

Era mucha irresponsabilidad por parte de Merlín.

Al entrar a la habitación, apenas en la penumbra pudo ver dos bultos sobre la cama. Gaius rápidamente dejo que sus pensamientos gobernaran su jucio al imaginarse lo peor. Al encender la luz, el escenario calmo sus nervios.

Encontró a su sobrino durmiendo en un extremo, al igual que el otro muchacho. El sueño que llevan están profundo que ni se incomodaron por la luz.

Se los veía tan cansados.

Vio el resto de la habitación con libros replegados en el suelo. La portátil sobre la alfombra y cuantos cojines alrededor.

No hacía falta quedarse más tiempo, para entender que había sucedido.

Apago la luz y cerró la puerta.

Los dejaría allí. Mas para una lección para su sobrino. Hasta que entienda el sentido de la responsabilidad.

Llamo a Morgana. Cuando contesto, le dijo que Mordred se quedaría en su casa y que no se preocupara.

Ello lo entendió. Sabia de la semana en la que se encontraba su protegido. Lo veía estudiar, quedarse hasta tarde. Apenas lo veía con tiempo.

― **§―**

Amaneció, y no sería un día con el cielo despejado con un clima agradable. Todo lo contrario. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra los vidrios de las ventanas.

Gaius se levantó temprano, paso por la habitación a primera hora, para encontrarlos en la misma posición. Lo pensó.

Bajo para hacerles el desayuno, luego subiría para despertarlos. Antes de dejar las tazas humeantes de chocolate, sobre la mesa, escucho el primer ruido en el piso de arriba.

Pasaron algunos minutos para presenciar como ambos bajaban aturdidos por las escaleras. Merlín estaban al borde de perder la calma. Cuando se encontraron, al pie de las escaleras, vio a su tío divirtiéndose al verlos exasperados.

― ¿Por qué no nos despertó? ¿Llegaremos tarde?

― ¡Buenos días Merlín! **―** Saludo para recordarle los modales. **―** Tranquilízate. Aún hay tiempo.

―Buenos díasSeñor **―** Mordred saluda por encima de Merlín. Adelantándose en el proceso.

― Buenos días Mordred. Y No me llames señor. Solo Gaius. **―** pidió observándoles a ambos jóvenes **―** Vamos, que hay que desayunar.

Merlín fue el último en bajar, cabizbajo tratando de acomodar su cabello. Hasta sentarse en la silla más alejada del lugar de su tío.

Desayunaron en silencio. Gaius observo a su sobrino, antes que se levantara por completo, lo toma por sorpresa.

― Alto allí jovencito. No creas que voy a dejarlo pasar.

― Tío, por favor. Podemos para después. Estoy atrasado.

― Bien. Que pendiente nuestra charla sobre Responsabilidad.

Mordred levanto la mirada hacia Merlín.

― Y eso va para ti también. No importa si tienen mucho trabajo. Mordred no avisaste a Morgana que no llegarías. Sé que confía en ti, pero no debes angustiarla. Si vas a quedarte en una casa. Llamala, puedes usar nuestro teléfono.

― Si Señor. No volverá a pasar.

― Bien. Vayan a bañarse, yo me encajare de esto. ― Se levanta tomando las tazas de la mesa. ― Vamos, no se queden mirando. Voy a llevarlos.

Mordred siguió a Merlín, quien le llevo a los baños, entregándole una toalla y ropa limpia.

Allí reconoció la polera que le había prestado.

― Si necesitas una chaqueta puedes sacarla de mi armario. ― Dijo tras reconocer que el clima se había puesto más agresivo a medida que la lluvia se intensificaba y la temperatura bajaba.

― **§―**

Arthur hablaba por teléfono. Era Vivian. La lluvia había hecho de quedarse varada en medio camino.

No podía hacer nada por ella. Solo decirle que regresara a casa. Se encargaría en dejarle una nota en la dirección. Lo considerarían, veía a través de aquella ventana como los alumnos llegaban con sus paraguas extendidos. Tendrían tolerancia.

Sus ojos se abrieron más la notar un Audi azul marino, ingresar por la puerta. Ese es el auto de Gaius, Del cual vio bajar a dos personas.

Merlin extendía el paraguas esperando que Mordred se colocara debajo de él, después de cerrar la puerta.

Verlos juntos compartiendo el paraguas como una pareja feliz. Le disgusto mucho. Se apartó de la ventana, tenía tiempo para encontrarlo en la puerta del salón. Y claro fingiría mera casualidad.

Pero al llegar Mordred se separó de Merlin, quien mantenía una conversación con Gwaine y Percival.

Saludos, todos estrecharon su manos y golpes toscos en la espada.

Le miro, había algo diferente. Así que lo reconoció mientras escuchaba, como Gwaine estuvo a punto de reprobar el examen, de no ser por Percival, quien le ayudo.

Él estaba usando la ropa de Merlín, la chaqueta negra. No entendía que había pasado. Pero los dos estaban llevándose bastante bien. Merlín reía ante los comentarios de Mordred.

―No se olviden el 12. Fiesta en casa de Percival. **―** Grita muy emocionado Gwaine, recordándoles mientras se alejan Merlín con Arthur.

Mordred decidió desaparecer con sus cosas.

― ¡No lo digas tan alto!― Percival le cubre la boca con una mano mientras lo arrastra hacia la otra a la del pasillo.

Todos ellos ríen al ver la escena, sonrisa que va desapareciendo cuando van por los pasillos. Allí Merlín siente que alguien lo alcanza.

Arthur no sabía si preguntar como estuvo su fin de semana. O como estaba llevando todo el estrés de los exámenes.

Merlín por su parte, no tenía problemas para sostener el silencio de camino a su salón. Pero la mirada de Arthur sobre él lo hacía sentir algo incómodo.

― ¿Ahora que te sucede? **―** Pregunta de pronto. Deteniéndose al mismo tiempo, Arthur suelta "Nada" para continuar caminando. Pero la meno de Merlín en su hombro lo detiene.

―No me vengas con eso. **―** No le cree ― ¿No me tomes el pelo? Vamos que pasa contigo.

― Yo quiero preguntarte ¿qué pasa contigo?

― ¿Qué?

― Eso…Tu y.…?

― Yo?... ¿Quién? Vamos dilo rápido, tengo que llegar a tiempo a mi salón.

―Mordred y tú. Desde cuando son tan amigos

― Así que era eso. ―Se ríe, por es gracioso escucharle decir esa clase de argumento. ― No eras tú, quien me aconsejo "Dale una oportunidad. Es buen chico"

― Si, pero… Tu nunca tomas bien mis consejos.

― Ya no pillo a dónde va la conversación. **―** su voz ya lleva cierto tono de fastidio. ― Si estas celoso de nos llevemos bien? O te molesta algo más, no lo sé.

― ¿No es eso?

― **¡** Bien! esta preocupado por él. Es el protegido de Morgana. Descuida no voy apuñalarlo por la espalda. **―** soltó.

Arthur se quedó sin palabras, no se esperaba que Merlín, si aquel chico tranquilo le responder de aquella forma.

― Creo que alguien se despertó con el pie izquierdo.

―No comiences **―** Bufo, después de darle una mirada enojada, para alejarse. El timbre había tocado y todos los pasillos fueron despejándose.

Arthur se sentía molesto consigo mismo, solo que fue el peor momento. Luego estaba esa voz de Merlín molestando con la palabra ¿Estas Celoso?

¿De qué? Ya no estaban en el jardín de infantes. A esa edad era normal sentirte celoso de que un niño se llevara a tu mejor amigo a jugar la pelota.

― **§―**

Todos comenzaban a salir a los pasillos. La jornada al fin había concluido. Mordred salía de una de las aulas con la mochila en brazo y una maqueta en manos. Merlín por su parte estaba as tranquilo, claro que en durante las primeras horas estuvo muy distraído.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida de campus, cuando oyó su nombre a lo lejos. La lluvia había menguado, solo era una llovizna. Espero a Mordred para que lo alcanzara. Se miraron y sonrieron.

No sabía si debían irse a pie o llamar para que pasen por ellos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una cuadra, compartiendo el paraguas. El coche de Morgana apareció estacionándose en el lugar señalado. Los chicos subieron agradecidos. Ella les miro.

― ¿Cómo están?

Ambos responden al unísono "bien". Rieron luego de darse cuenta como arqueo la ceja Morgana

― De Acuerdo. ¿Cuándo acaba su martirio?

― Unas semanas más. Y soy un hombre libre. **―** respondió Merlín con un tono gracioso.

Morgana miro por el retrovisor para dirigirse a Mordred.

― Mor. Estoy viajando a Gales.

― ¿Con este clima?

― Si, es importante. Llame a Gwen que se haga cargo, solo será por unos tres días. Podrás ser responsable.

Merlín salió de su estupor al escuchar aquella palabra. Ya iban por la avenida principal. Aquí podía decidirse si no ir a casa **.**

― ¿Mordred? ― llamo pidiendo que mirara su móvil. Merlín rápidamente escribió. "Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa?"

Levanto el rostro, tenía a Morgana contando los segundos para que el semáforo cambiara para avanzar.

― Mor. Podemos ir a casa primero tenemos un proyecto que hacer juntos.

― ¿Por qué no me avisan antes, casi me gano una infracción?

Merlín dijo lo siento al igual que Mordred. Solo paso unos minutos, para llegar a su casa. De hecho, el vecindario era diferente al suyo. Las casas son más grandes con entradas y jardines decorando el lugar.

En el interior se acomodó en la sala, espero que Mordred subiera. La casa estaba cálida, así que Merlín comenzó a sentir calor.

Morgana rápidamente organizo sus cosas. Pasaron a la mesa, estaban hambrientos, quizás por la ansiedad.

Sin más se despidió de los chicos.

Mordred se lo llevo al Hall, allí se acomodaron para ver la televisión.

― ¿Estas bien? **―** pregunto con voz preocupada. Aun no le había dicho porque de pronto le pidió quedarse en su casa.

Merlín le miro y dejo de fingir que prestaba atención al programa de televisión. Que podía decirle. Dudo si responder con una nada, o decirle la verdad de cómo se siente. ― ¿No estás cansado? Respondió con otra pregunta.

― Si, como todos.

Y allí murió las ganas de decirle como se sentía.

― Estoy tan cansado que olvide cual es la última tarea. **―** hablo con fastidio recostándose por completo en el sofá.

― Tenemos un debate grupal. **―** Contesto viéndolo.

El silencio era incómodo. E iba a ahogarlos de no ser por Mordred que busco una iniciativa.

Así que le propuso jugar videojuegos. Merlín escogió cual jugarían. Estando de acuerdo comenzaron. Dejando de lado sus preocupaciones.

Llevaban dos horas allí en sofá. Merlín hizo su primer ataque, golpeo ligeramente el mando, con una sonrisa. Sabia Mordred porque lo había hecho, era porque llevaba ventaja.

Merlín estaba a decima de ganas, fue la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarle un cojín a la cara.

Comenzaron hacerlo reiteradamente cada vez que se acercaban al final de cada etapa del juego.

Merlín cayo de bruces, culpa suya por hacer un mal movimiento. Mordred ganaría, estaba claro. No se quedaría atrás, sin pensárselo dos veces, se sentó sobre él. Curveo su cuerpo para continuar, pero ya había perdido y Merlín también.

― Hiciste que perdiera.

― En la guerra y el amor todo se vale. ―Respondió. Merlín dejo de aplastarlo con su cuerpo para tomar un sitio en cual sentarse correctamente.

Mordred se le quedo viendo.

― Sera mejor que le llames a Gaius, ya pasan de las 18°° horas. ― Le extendió el teléfono inalámbrico.

Lo dejo para que pudiera hablar tranquilamente. Camino hasta el cuarto de visita, vio que todo y que nada falta en la habitación.

Cuando volvió la expresión en su rostro volvía a ser la de antes. Llevaba una cara de animosidad.

Lo llamo, provocando que diera un sobresalto, seguramente algo lo aquejaba. No sabía que hacer por él. Viéndolo subir el espero para que lo siguiera. Le mostro la habitación donde se quedaría. Había ropa extra sobre el taburete y un par de pantuflas.

― Si necesitas algo. Esta es mi habitación. ― Señalo. Merlín se lo agradeció y camino pesadamente hasta encerrar en el baño después de tomar la ropa.

Mordred se dejó caer sobre su cama, pensando como la había extrañado. Tan amplia, amaba la textura de los cobertores, su almohada, pero nada de ello alejaba de su mente, esa preocupación ajena.

Esta vez no llamaría a Arthur. Podía manejarlo, solo necesitaba estar seguro que se trataba de ello.

― ¿Mordred? ― el llamado de Merlín a su puerta hizo que se sentara de golpe, para recibirlo.

 **Continuará**

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada. Espero que hayan pasado Felices fiestas. :)

Sé que he estado muy ausente. Así que todos habrán notado que la historia ha ido creciendo, no creo que camino vaya tomar.

Pero si no fuera por su apoyo, no lo hubiera logrado. Que al menos avanzara un poco.

Me gusta ir lento. Sip es un fic Merthur, pero que vaya lento y un poco más realista. Aun cuando manejamos Amores imposibles.

Solo les pido un gran favor. Si tienen la gentileza de al menos dejar un review. Me basta

PD: Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos. Pero no cuento con un beta.


End file.
